A Different Time
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: Chihiro waited and waited but he never came. She moved on. Mayu, after finding her grandma's diary, follows in her footssteps. 2nd Chap up! Haku is determined to get Chihiro back. Mayu finds an unexpected visitor in her sleep. plz review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away but I do own my Ocs.

I've been working on this chapter for a month now! My mocks coming up so it's slow going. Anyways, I've looked around and all fics are centred on Chihiro and Haku getting together. I wanted to see a different prospective so I've done it like this. I hope you like my style, it's quite strange. I think so anyway. Chihiro would only properly be in this chapter. She would be mentioned now and then but she won't actually be there. You'll see why. I hope you enjoy this!

**A Different Time**

**by Mimi**

_**Are You Who I think You Are? **_

_''Time is different between worlds. While a year for me passes, maybe a day for you, or even 10 years. It isn't clear why, as calculations have never been made. However, those who stray into our world, find themselves in a different time when they return. Time is forever changing, as another might leave their world and return only a few minutes later. So, my only conclusion is that the time link between the two worlds speed up sometimes and slows down other times. Therefore, there is no accurate way of knowing if you will be in your own time or not when you return.''_

_**'A Journey Through Time and Space' Philosopher Augustine, 1886 Berlin**_

Chihiro sat at the back of her car, thinking about the spirit world. She hoped she will see Haku again. He promised her. But as the car went back out of the woods, she found it slightly strange, how the dust can settle like that in two days. It confused her, also, she can't remember the roads being so... different, but then again, she only went through these roads once. 10 minutes from the place where she entered a new reality, she arrived at her new house. It seemed peculiar, the windows were boarded up, the weeds on the lawn had grown out of hand. The blue paint on the walls were also peeling.

''It didn't look like that in the picture!'' Chihiro's mum said, her eyes wide in shock.

Nonetheless, they stopped the car and went up to the house. Her dad fumbled for the keys and finally, after finding them, unlocked the door. A load of settled dust blew out, covering the man in clouds of dust motes. He coughed several times then looked in.

''Looks like the furniture has been placed in, the people must have covered them in a white cloth. Come on, lets check out if any things missing.'' he coughed as he stepped inside the house. His wife followed while Chihiro stared at everything in wide eyed shock. She shook her head and thought about everything she's been through. A new house is a piece of cake and it's really close to the entrance to Haku's world.

She cautiously walked into the living room and stared at a newspaper that sat on a cloth covered table. The headline shocked her, ''Mum! Dad! Look at this newspaper!''

**Parents and Child go missing. **

_They were last seen leaving their old home. The Mover's van was ahead of them, however, they never arrived at their new home. The furniture was placed in the house and the moving van left. The family was never found and if any one has any idea where they are, please contact this number, 07728362658._

There was a picture above, showing the three of them.

Chihiro's father ran towards the television and pulled the cloth off. He pressed the on button and switched to the news channel. The corner of the screen showed a date.

Chihiro took a step back, ''But, that's two years after we left home!''

* * *

Mayu yawned. It was mid afternoon and she sat by her grandmother's grave writing an assignment on dreams. It was simple, what did you dream about during the week and what symbolism might that have. She loved the area her grandmother's grave was situated. It was under a sakura tree and the shade fell over it, mottled with patches of sunlight. It was also a very peaceful area and she couldn't help loving it.

Her grandmother had died a week ago. She was 82 and old age had claimed her soul. Upon her death bed, she asked to speak to Mayu on her own. So the lady told her about a story of when she was young, how she left her home and school and moved to another one at the age of 10. But something wonderful happened between the move, she met a dragon boy in another world and how she had to save her parents who had turned into pigs. The story confused the young teen and at first, Mayu had thought it was the words old a woman who had a few screws loose. But her grandmothers words were convincing and Mayu had settled herself down comfortably to hear the rest of the story. Her grandmother talked about how in the end, she got her parents back but in order to return to her original world, she had to leave the boy behind as his river no longer existed. She was sad to leave him but he promised to see her again soon. So her grandmother left the spirit world but when she returned, she had found that time had changed.

_''I remember waiting for Haku to return but as I waited, I never saw him. I went to where the Kohaku river used to be but I still couldn't find him. His river is still there though, I did my own research and it's running through the cavernous areas underneath. The river itself has an upper surface and a lower surface. I think Haku couldn't get back because he can't remember why the upper half of his river was filled in. I couldn't find access to the lower underground half... I searched but I never found a way to see his river. By the time I was 15, I felt strong enough to go back to tunnel to go to his world. However, when I got there, I found the tunnel door was gone. I felt really upset. I waited and waited and for the next 12 years, I didn't even see him. Then I met your granddad and I finally realised that I would never see him again. I missed him lots but he's still in my memory and although your granddad is a lovely man, I still think of Haku, and I wish I can see him. All these years, I never forgot and now, even as I'm telling you this, Mayu, I'm thinking back to my time in the spirit world. Mayu, if you ever find yourself in a situation like mine, think back to this story and as a last favour, remember this story as you're the first to hear and I've made a record in my diary as I haven't told you everything. Read it, it's yours now. It would make a lovely story for your children. Never let go of those you love as you may never get to tell them how you really feel.''_

Mayu closed her eyes in pain as she remembered how her grandmother had closed her eyes and how her breathing slowed down till it was barely visible and how the breathing stopped all together. Mayu knew she should have called someone sooner, a nurse or doctor, maybe there was a slight hope for her grandmother but from the smile on the old lady's face, she knew that wherever she was now, it was a better then here. So Mayu held onto the slightly warm hand and cried till a nurse came in to check up on the aged woman.

Mayu wiped away her tears and read the description on her grandma's grave, '_To a loving mother and grandmother, we will miss you lots.' _and Mayu read the last bit, ''Chihiro''

She recalled a strange incident two days ago when she went over to the now empty house of her grandmas. There was a map and a purple band in her grandmother's diary and a place that was near deserted but near a main road was circle. After hearing the story, she felt sure it might be the tunnel to the spirit world. She was so sure, she knew she had to find out for sure – by going through there.

* * *

Mayu woke up, early morn. She had already packed her rucksack for her adventure. She placed her grandmothers diary and map, there was some useful things and landmarks of the spirit world that intrigued her. She packed some rope, paper, pen, a mini first aid kit and some food provisions. Better safe than sorry, she thought as she slipped her already charged phone into the front section of her bag. It was a school day and she was thinking of bunking off, it wasn't like many people would notice really, and her mum just lets her be. She was just about to leave her room when she thought of her school uniform. It wasn't appropriate wear, so she ran back, grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt to stuff in her bag.

She ran downstairs in her school skirt and shirt. Her mum hardly glanced up and continued to drink her coffee and breath in the horrible smell of the burning cigarette in her right hand as her left casually flicked the pages of the paper. Her dad lived in the other side of Japan so she grabbed a cookie from the biscuit tin and walked out the door without saying a word. A minute later, the window opened and her mum's head poked out, ''You better not call me today! I'm in a conference and catch a bus home, k? I don't have time to give you a lift to and fro!''

Mayu looked back and answered with a quick ''Yes'' before walking back down the road. She went to the train station, a few blocks away and got out her map. Usually, for a school day, she would take train number 28, to the local school but since that wasn't where the tunnel was, she took number 59.

The journey took around ten minutes and she arrived near a road with many junctions. Once again, she took out her maps and walked in the general direction of the entrance. Once, she stopped to ask a old man, ''Sir, where can I find this area?''

He looked at her oddly, ''Why would you want to go there of all places? Shouldn't you be in school?'' He eyed her uniform.

''School geography trip,'' she answered smoothly.

''Well, two minutes away, up this road and a sharp turn to the right. You'll see little spirit houses just by the corner.'' he said before moving on.

Mayu smiled, she read something about them in the diary. She waved goodbye before continuing. Just as the man had said, miniature houses clumped together by the gnarled roots of a big tree. She followed the slightly overgrown route towards the tunnel. As she was walking, she noticed there was a few funny statues. They were creepy looking and she can't remember learning about them in mythology lessons. Anyhow, she walked on. It felt like half an hour when she got to the end. There was much more weeds and plants then her grandma had described but anyhow, she fought her way over to the red wall.

''I wonder...'' she whispered. She brushed at some plants and a blackness seemed to reach out to her. Using both her hands, she shoved as much of the weed away and saw a rough cut of a door leading into a darkness.

Mayu stepped back in surprise, she didn't think she would really find it. Why had she found it again and her grandmother not? She thought back to what her grandma had written and made up her mind. It's not like my mum would miss me and dad doesn't get in contact with me often, she thought. She took a step in and was intermediately thrown back by the mustiness of the tunnel. It was dry and a slight breeze was blowing through. She breathed deeply and continued walking. It wasn't long before she reached the end of the tunnel. There was a big room with a dried up small bird bath like thing in the middle and a door at the end that led out to the grass. Mayu made her way to the exit and as she stepped out into the sun, she gasped.

''Wow! It's so clean here. No pollution, no bad smell and no cars!'' she looked around in amazement, miles of grass, half flattened due to the breezy wind. She traced her grandmothers steps and soon reached a small running river with random boulders across it. She nimbly stepped across, thanking her agile nature. Mayu walked calmly to the borders of what looked like a very abandoned and empty town.

''Well, I haven't read any further than this in the diary. I might as well read the next few pages before continuing. If this is really gran's spirit world, no doubt many things could happen.'' she said to herself. She sat on the grass nearer to the boulders and took out the diary. The girl brushed her long brown locks behind her head and laid back.

It was a long time before she felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. The sky was darkening, the lights fading and she didn't notice before but lights were turning on. She slowly closed the book and lifted herself up. There was no one in front of her so she slowly turned round.

Mayu scrambled up as a pair of catlike emerald eyes stared curiously at her. She stepped back and observed the person in front of her. He was taller than her and probably older. He wore blue trousers lined with silver at the end and a cream colour short sleeve shirt that hung loosely. Mayu found his hair strange, almost shoulder length a black brown with faint green highlights. But what she found most striking was the eyes. They bore into her with some intensity which she couldn't understand.

It was when she heard the strange trickling sound like water and his feline eyes widen that she thought to look behind her. The small river had turned into a sea, and there was no grass behind her. Just the beginning of a long stretch of water. Far across was a city of bright lights and boats were travelling from far away. She looked down at herself in bewilderment. Mayu had only read as far as her great grandparents pigging out part. Chihiro had placed a lot of description in her dairy. Her legs were transparent and she was beginning to feel very light.

The strange boy took a step over and stretched out the palm of his hand, a small round thing that reminded Mayu of chocolate sat there.

''Eat it.'' he said in a calm, but slightly icy voice.

Mayu looked at him in a puzzled way, ''Are you sure? I don't think I should be taking food off strangers, what is it an-''

Before the girl could finish the word "anyway", the guy closed the space between them with amazing speed and shoved the round thing in her mouth. She swallowed it, pulling a face.

''What was that? Drugs? What's happening?'' she asked, her eyes cast a worried look about her. She looked back at her feet and it was all solid again. Mayu looked back up, he was staring at her curiously. Almost like he was judging her.

Finally, he said something, ''Chihiro?'' he whispered, almost like it wasn't directed to Mayu.

''I'm not Chihiro...''

''Then who are you?'' He snapped, she almost stepped back but remembered that there was water behind her. He looked at her in a way that reminded her of a cat and mouse. He continued, ''You look like her, I can sense her within you but there's something that's different...''

''You think I'm her because we're actually related. My name is Hitari Mayu. What is yours?'' she asked as polite as she could.

''My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi but many just call me Haku. I'll take you back to the bath house and you can sort yourself out before explaining to me where Chihiro is and what you're doing here.'' he turned and walked towards the town. Mayu, not very sure what to do followed a bit behind.

Haku? She thought to herself, isn't this the same guy who grandma fell in love with? How can I tell him she's dead? She studied her surroundings and found it odd how black transparent things served foods to strange inhabitants. Not wanting to seem rude, she turned back to the boy named Haku.

His movements were precise and powerful. She found it almost frightening, he was predator like in some movements but also human in others. It confused her.

She was so busy thinking, she didn't noticed he had stopped and walked right into him. She jumper back, ''I'm so sorry! I was thinking so didn't really not-'' Mayu stopped as she saw he was eyeing her with amusement. She gave him a slightly embarrassed look then observed her surroundings. There was a well lit bridge in which many things were crossing and a really tall house. The design was from the older periods, she thought.

''This is the bathhouse. I will take you to someone and you will get some rest. I will talk to you in the morning.'' he said before walking over the bridge. Mayu just followed and she stared in wonder at the short people who stood outside the entrance of the bath house yelling welcome.

One in particular walked up to Haku, ''Welcome back, sir. I see you've brought back one of them. Yubaba will throw a fit so please do keep her in check.'' the frog like guy said, wrinkling his nose at Mayu.

Haku answered coolly, ''Yubaba cannot do much while I'm here. You, get back to your post.'' The frog like person scrambled back to the bridge.

As they entered the bathhouse, Mayu heard a loud shriek and a flying purple thing soar down the stairs. The thing stopped and landed in front of them, Mayu stepped back in surprise when she saw it was a old woman with a face that's as big as her body.

The old woman had grey hair tied back in a massive bun. Her nose was long and hooked, her hands covered in rings looked like gnarled roots of a long dead tree. Her eyes were large and had been overdone with lilac eye shadow.

The woman shrieked again and pointed one wrinkled finger at Mayu, ''You nasty dragon! I felt some filth crawl over the borders, however, I didn't think it was a certain annoying bug! You brought her back didn't you, Haku! You brought Sen back over to our world!''

Rage filled the woman's face and her finger lighted up in a bright orange blaze. Before Mayu had time to react, a fire ball was coming right at her. It was all very fast, she felt strong hands grip hers and drag her with incredible speed pass the woman and down a lot of stairs. Mayu saw only blurs and wondered how he can move so fast, as all she could really see was Haku racing through rooms, doors opening on their own accords and shutting after them. Soon, they reached a boiler room.

He stopped, appearing to be normal, while Mayu gasped for oxygen.

She only just noticed the six legged creature. And right after that, the black things walking around. They were soot balls and they jumped around her in a gleeful manner.

Haku said, ''Kamanji, look after her and send Rin (a/n: pronounced as Lin) to take care off her. She's to stay with Rin tonight and I will send for her tomorrow. Do not let anything happen to her, she has information regarding Chihiro.'' he left as quick as he arrived, only a gust of air to remind Mayu that he was only half a metre away a second before.

''Kamanji,'' she asked, ''Who exactly is Haku?''

* * *

Haku walked up to Yubaba, who was fuming by the bathhouse entrance.

He said icily, ''That was not Chihiro. She is a relative.''

''I do not care! She has the wretch's blood!'' Yubaba screamed.

The dragon boy narrowed his eyes, ''Do not speak of Chihiro like that, or I'll rip you apart, limb from limb.''

She glared at him then flew back up to her rooms.

* * *

The spider like creature turned his kind old face towards the girl, ''Haku is many things... he changes quickly and it's a bad idea to get on his bad side.''

''I know Chihiro. Were they in love?'' Mayu asked.

Kamanji looked at her and smiled, ''Yes, it was an innocent love. In the last 4 years, Haku has been trying to get stronger. He can't contact Chihiro for some strange reason so he puts it down as being weak. How old are you anyway?''

''I'm 15, but 16 in eight months.'' she answered.

''Well, Chihiro must be a cousin. She never mentioned any sisters and she should be 14 now. Haku was 12 back then.''

Mayu looked curiously at Kamanji, she chose not to tell him about grandma's death. ''Well, does Haku own this place? I know that big lady was shooting things at me.''

''Ah, Yubaba has a personal vendetta against Chihiro. No doubt inside the witch loves the girl but she sooner shoot Chihiro down then admit it. Yubaba use to own this place. Haku challenge her when Chihiro left. He turned into a dragon and they fought with spells and strength. It lasted days of continuing fighting. They were evenly matched and both tiring. A truce was made, Haku now owns half and he gave more equal rights to workers and introduced days off. He's stronger than Yubaba now but even he has enough compassion to let her keep her share. Workers like him but also fear him because of his power.''

''Oh. I see.'' Mayu said as Rin came walking in. She had long brown hair tied loosely. Her eyes were a hazel colour and her lips red. She wore the standard bathhouse cleaner cloths, a red japanese style top and shorts.

She placed her hands on her hips and said, ''I've been hearing lots of funny things upstairs. Haku sent me down here, said I was to look after someone. He looked troubled. So who's been causing so much noise?'' she looked at Kamanji then at the girl next to him. ''Oh, my!''

she ran towards Mayu and hugged her tightly. ''Chihiro! You're back!''

Mayu slowly struggled out, ''My name is Hitari Mayu. I know Chihiro, but I'm not her.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry. You're almost the same. But, you have a more sharp face.'' Rin smiled. ''A friend of Chihiro is a friend of mine.''

Kamanji smiled, ''Well, you're to look after her till tomorrow.'' The soot balls ran up to Mayu and tugged her shoes and socks off.

Rin led Mayu out of the boiler room and towards the lift. They entered a lift and Rin held a lever down. Mayu felt herself almost fall over as the lift went up. The lift stopped outside servant's quarters. They took a left turning to where the woman, such as female lost spirits and yunas stayed. Rin led her to a room and took out a bed. She laid it on the floor. It was a thin mattress, different to those Mayu was used to. She was given a blue blanket and pillow and some pyjamas to change into.

After she was changed, many of the workers had came in and prepared for sleep. Some wrinkled their noses at her.

''Rin, who is that smelly human you brought back?'' a spirit with ice blue hair and eyes walked in.

''Kita! (a/n: Kita means north. The north is cold right? There you go, one ice spirit!) You weren't here when Chihiro was. She and Haku were close. Now her relative has came through the borders. Don't worry, a day or two and her smell would be gone. Mayu, I'm not saying you smell but humans smell... well, humanish for the first few days then they become slightly more spirit.'' Rin said.

Mayu smiled, ''I see. For a minute there, I thought you were going to accuse me for not having a bath before I go to bed or something!''

''Whatever, Rin. To tell you the truth, I don't really care about Haku. I'm going to sleep, I'm absolutely knackered.'' Kita said as she looked at Mayu in a cold way. Mayu looked back at her, not backing down.

''Hey, don't worry about it. Kita came here two years ago. Said she needed a job. Haku employed her and being the ice spirit she is, she isn't exactly social. But she's a great friend if she lets you in. So, tell me about Chihiro, any way you can get her into the spirit world? I miss her so much.'' Rin said.

Mayu glanced on the floor. ''Um, how many years have passed since Chihiro was last here?''

Rin looked surprise at the question. ''Well, four. Why?''

''Four only? Do you spirits age?''

Rin looked even more confused, ''Only if we want to. We don't die of old age, Mayu. We can't die unless we are killed through weapon, sorcery or poisons of some sort. I've looked like this for years. Before I came to the bathhouse. I'm probably over 100. Haku's a river spirit and a recent one too. In theory though, he's extremely young for a river as his river was created after an earthquake.''

Mayu looked very uneasy, ''Well, in my world, Chihiro isn't what she used to be.''

''What do you mean?''

''If Chihiro is now 82, then wouldn't it be right to say that Haku should be that old since his river is in my world?''

Rin shook her head, ''No. Because the borders between the worlds are weaker in some places and non existent in others. Because the Kohaku river is deep underground and far away from human influence, the time doesn't run there no more. It's still, things move but things don't age. If you lived there, you wouldn't grow a year.'' Rin then looked strangely at the little girl, ''Wait... did you say Chihiro is 82?!?'' she screamed.

Mayu leapt up and pushed the woman onto the floor, covering her mouth. Luckily, no one heard as they were all asleep. ''Don't say it so loud! I don't think time is the same between the two worlds. Years has gone since Chihiro left. I'm her grand daughter. She's dead now. Of old age.''

Rin looked sadly at the floor, tears sprouting from the hazel eyes.

* * *

Haku sat on the balcony outside his room. He had often looked up at those stars and wished that Chihiro would return. Are you who I think you are? He thought to himself. This girl looked so like her, only there was a fire in this girl Chihiro never had. Chihiro was gentle and soft but there was a rough edge to this newcomer even the girl herself probably didn't notice. He was so sure it was her who was reading earlier today by the the grass. He so wanted it to be her but when there was no familiar greeting, he knew it wasn't her. Even now, he was wondering if the girl downstairs is Chihiro or not. She said she wasn't but maybe she was, maybe Chihiro had some memory lost or a spell cast over her. Haku shook his head. It was pathetic to come up with excuses. Tomorrow, he will know. For now, he will wish. He stared at the stars and whispered, ''Chihiro, are you here?''

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love you soooo much! If you review with any problems, I'll sort them out. Tell me if you liked It or not, so I can change my style according to what you want to read. Is it good? Or bad? Plz tell me, my darlings! I'm going for a cereal bar now. I'll update asap. Lets see how Haku takes Chihiro's death! Don't get me wrong, I love Chihiro and Haku pairings, it's just that I wanted to see what would happen this way. I might try a ChihiroxHaku after this. Loves you lots,

Mimi xxx


	2. Journey to the Dead

I'm sorry for the long wait but I've got mocks on the 10th... consider me very unlucky! I hate examinations!!! Anyways, I do not own any of the original characters from Spirited Away

Thanxs for the reviews! Every time I get one, it makes me smile, every time I smile, I feel more motivated to begin the next chapter!

**Nitengale:** Is it a romance between them two? I'm not quite sure actually... I'm introducing someone , maybe in the third chapter that might not make it a romance. If it is, and you don't like it, you can stop reading,

**Raven:** Thanxs! You're beautiful!

**LadyRainStarDragon:** Thanxs for the nice review and nice comments! They make me very happy!

**CSI-123:**Chihiro is dead but she will be in the next chapter! The dead go to a place known as the Hall of the Grey Lady . This will be explained later.

A Different Time

Chapter 2

_A Journey to the Dead_

Mayu laid on her mattress. Rin hadn't spoken since she found out Chihiro has died. She just went to bed sobbing to herself. Mayu felt upset but didn't say anything. Rin was still a stranger and comforting her would be alien to Mayu.

Mayu turned her back to the spirit and found tears wetting her eyes. Even now, the death was like a fresh wound refusing to stop bleeding. Chihiro has only been dead for a week or so but that isn't enough time to heal the gap in her heart. She closed her eyes, dreading how the dragon will take such a death.

Later, Rin had fallen quite and Mayu was fast asleep. Only Kita was awake, wondering what human would cause so much pain to a strong spirit like Rin.

* * *

Mayu woke up with a great yawn the next morning. Rin was crouching over her with a bowl of rice in one hand. 

''Mayu, you don't look too well, you're already pale but you look slightly more today.''

Mayu smiled, ''It might just be the after effects of last night. You're right, I'm a bit too pale.''

Rin offered her the bowl, ''You better eat up. You're going to see Haku later. You're need all the luck in the world to tell him it. I thank you for telling me. Maybe time is different. You coming here means our friend will never be forgotten, by the time Haku manages to get to your world, he would be looking for her but wouldn't be able to find her, because she's no longer there.''

Mayu grabbed the bowl and ate up. It was the only way to stop the tears from falling. ''Thank you Rin.'' she said between mouth falls. After she had finished, she pulled a blue t-shirt and black shorts out of her bag. She quickly slipped them on and got up. Rin smiled in support and led her away from the servants quarters and to some lifts. They went to the top floor and it was slightly different to when it used to be when Chihiro went to see Yubaba. There was another corridor to the left, greatly furnished with blue and silver wall drapes and paintings.

''Little one, you're going to have to go ahead on your own. I was given particular orders to leave you alone. I'll see you later, if Haku tries to hurt you, I'll be here. I don't think he would take it very well. Good luck.'' Rin said, stopping outside a wooden double door.

Mayu turned round and embraced the woman, ''Thank you Rin. I'll see you later, I hope.'' she whispered. Rin let go and smiled sadly. She turned round and walked back down the way she came.

Mayu faced the heavy doors and knocked softly. She waited a second and heard a voice, ''Come in.''

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors. They were heavy but she didn't mind. She walked in and remembering her manners bowed.

Haku was sitting at a table, his head on his hands. He was frowning as he thought of how the girls movements were like Chihiro's yet not. This girl had more grace, like a cat while Chihiro had a warm clumsiness that was cute.

Mayu looked round the large room, it was a sky blue colour and well furnished with vases and paintings. Behind the table was a whole wall made of glass, a massive window. There was a huge middle part with a silver veil instead of glass. The veil fluttered lightly, the sunlight catching bits of silver thread whilst the wind rocked it back and fourth. Wind chimes and bells hung all around the room, twinkling softly. The floor was wooden and there was a cosy blue rug in the middle. She noticed a bed at one end. It was fairly large beautifully decorated with silk cushions. Mayu looked back at the window to study the vast grasslands.

''Impressed?'' he asked, making Mayu jump. ''Those windows are so that I can fly out any time I want to. I like the wind against my skin so the cold means nothing to me.''

''I see.'' Mayu answered. She took her eyes of the windows and looked at the young adult at the desk. He was looking at her with interest but she knew that would change. Even though she had only met him yesterday, she knew he was strongly attracted to Chihiro and her death would upset him greatly.

''Take a seat,'' he said and a well crafted armchair appeared opposite him. She thanked him and sat down.

''Not many humans wonder over to this world. There are many entrances but most are hidden and only open during certain times. The one you came through opens during special weeks, such as the week with the summer solstice and winter solstice, may day week, when fairies and spirits are most active and festivals like such. This is because those that can, will travel to the human world at those times and do what they are assigned to do.'' he said to her, as if explaining something she asked.

''I thought you wanted to hear about Chihiro, not give me a lesson.'' Mayu said.

''I'm saying, you have five days before the tunnel closes till the next spirit festival. Which would be in a couple of weeks time, celebrating the first falling leaf.'' he stated calmly.

Mayu shook her head, ''I might go back, if I find I don't like it so much here. Maybe I will like it here. I don't know. At the meantime, I'm not too worried, accept maybe when I do return, It won't be the same as it was when I left.''

Haku sat up straighter, ''What do you mean?'' he said, not meaning it to sound menacing.

''What I'm trying to say,'' Mayu chose her words carefully, ''Is that time doesn't run like a river does between the two worlds.''

The dragon boy's eyes widen slightly, ''tell me, how old is Chihiro? Did she get back safely?'' he said, loosing the cool edge he had earlier.

Mayu shook her head and said softly, ''Do you wish to know in what way I'm related to Chihiro?''

Haku nodded and Mayu's eyes saddened slightly. She said, barely a whisper, ''I'm her granddaughter.''

Haku stood up in a split second and almost growled, ''What?'' he stared right into her eyes, ''How could you be? One, you're too old to be her granddaughter, two, she would never forget her promise.'' The wind chimes seemed to get louder and louder.

Mayu looked at her feet, refusing to make eye contact, ''She never forgot her promise, she kept it close to her heart.''

''Then you must be lying,'' he snarled.

''I'm not!'' Mayu cried, she took out her grandma's diary from her bag and placed it in front of Haku. ''I feel you should read it. I haven't read much and she left it for me but I have this feeling that you would find she never forgot! She couldn't forget! You were a part of her, how could you not be there? Be there when she left us?'' Mayu felt tears threatening to fall. She blinked them away.

''What do you mean by 'left us'?'' he whispered, hand hovering above the diary. By now, the bells and chimes lost their beautiful ring and clashed together, out of tune and note.

''She was 82 when she died last week. She spent her last breath telling me about you. She said she always loved you and can't seem to let you go, even after she married grandpa. That's her life in that diary. You should read it and treasure it because it's much more than words. It's her heart.'' she said through tears.

Haku picked up the diary in shock. He didn't want to believe what he just heard. With a cry, he transformed in white light to a long dragon and swiftly flew away through the window, the bells clashed violently, deafening all before dropping to a silent.

Mayu saw the diary was gone, he must have took it. She placed her head in her arms and cried over the wooden desk. The wind chimes sang softly to them selves with a sad ring.

* * *

Haku flew to his river. It was a little away from the bathhouse, right between the two worlds. It was basically a cave that went a little bit underground. He walked down a short flight of steps, staggering a bit from the shock. The temperature dropped quickly and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, a large lake filled the cavern from one end to the other. Glittering emeralds filled the bottom, casting green ghostly lights around the stone walls. There was a hay mattress in one corner and a few green and blue candles littered around the area. He knelt by the lakes edge. One would not see it but as the lake got deeper, near the middle, there would be a slight current. Walk nearer to the far side cave wall and the current would pull a human or spirit under and through a three meter wide tunnel. That was the real beginning to his river. 

Haku submerged his hand in the water, feeling himself turning into the water. It was part of him, he can go in dragon, human or water form. But only in his river can he become water. He felt himself calm down and slipped into the water. The water gave him a sense of protection, it was his element. It cleared his senses, giving him a refreshing shake. He pulled himself out of the water and his cloths were automatically dried, as if they were never wet in the first place.

The diary was in the middle of the cave. He walked over to it and picked it up. Making himself comfortable by the hay, he began to read. Page by page, he felt Chihiro grow older and older, as the childish story, so much like an imagination turned into more serious things, such as exams, marriage and first child all the way to grandchildren. He knew she didn't forget, every page was his name, every page a thought about a promise that never came true for her and would never come true for him.

He read on, slowly crying softly. He felt like something was missing, like a large chunk of himself. Even at her dying breath, Chihiro mentioned him. He closed the diary and placed it on the floor.

''Why didn't I try sooner? I could have done something! Anything!'' he yelled at the top of his voice. The only response was the echoing of his voice, an evil mimic that hurt because he knew there was nothing he could have done. Time cannot be turned back. Nor can he do anything about the time shift between the worlds. Chihiro was lost to him and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. In anger, he stood up and walked out of the cave.

Haku's cave was protected, he left some spell by the door that only powerful spirits can break. Not even Yubaba can at full strength.

He quickly transformed in a bright silver light to a dragon. He had grown since Chihiro came to the spirit world. His scales harder to protect him and his two horns much stronger. Not even the paper from Zeniba would do much damage. His legs had grown more muscular and one swipe from those claws would tear open a deer's belly like paper. His teeth are now sharper and more menacing that it could snap skulls with ease, not that he would do that sort of thing.

Haku took off into the sky, his green blue fur streaming in the breeze.

* * *

Rin ran up to Haku's room, Mayu had been in there for hours and still hasn't came out. She was beginning to feel worried about the girl. She tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. Not even when she placed all her weight against them and pushed. 

''Mayu! Haku! Are you in there?'' she screamed at the top of her voice, but there was no answer. She sank to her knees and waited. Her chores were done and all she could do was wait.

* * *

Haku flew into his room as quietly as he could. He knew he shouldn't have let the girl on her own as the doors do not open unless he wanted them to. Therefore, no one can get in without his permission and the girl certainly can't get out. 

He changed back to human form, feeling calmer than ever before but also sad. He wasn't going to show it though. Pain is best kept hidden, he thought, less someone uses it against you.

He looked around and saw Mayu asleep on top of his desk. It was hours since he had gone, it was no surprise the girl fallen asleep. She couldn't exactly go and ask for a drink and a book to read. He had seen Chihiro pretending to be asleep but not properly. He imagined it would be like this girl, peaceful but a stubborn frowning face. Chihiro had a slight stubborn nature. Her breathing was quite and she didn't snore. For some reason, he found it comforting, just the sound of breathing.

Just as he was thinking about Chihiro, an Arctic tern flew in. He turned round, eyes narrowed. This was no normal bird.

''Kita,'' he stated rather than asked.

The bird transformed in a blue light into the ice spirit. Her ice lips smiled in a sneering way, as her blue hair was tied up in millions of little braids. Her cold eyes observed the sleeping girl and the dragon boy. ''I see you don't forget your employees easily.'' she laughed coldly.

''Two years ago, you came here not as a lost spirit but in simple need for a job. You're hiding from the pollution of the nuclear factories in the north, am I correct?'' he asked.

''Yes, they are still destroying and melting ice. Of course, I'm only in charge of a small part but my sisters suffer also. The ice goddess, Ilana, my mother tries to keep it all together but it just isn't working. One day, we will all disappear.'' she said in disgust.

''I gave you your job and I knew you are a quite powerful spirit. Funny how you don't let it on. Why are you here, bird?'' Haku asked.

Kita laughed cruelly, ''I'm here because I believe I can help. I know how you can see your love, again. But you can only see her once and there is no way she can leave.''

Haku's eyes widened, ''how?'' he asked.

At this point, Mayu woke up and yawned, she looked up to see both spirits staring back at her. ''I hope I'm not eavesdropping on anything. Besides, if this was a private talk, it wasn't wise talking so loudly in front of a sleeping person, was it?'' she said, beginning to wake up properly.

''It is not private. You may be able to see your grandmother one last time, little one.'' Kita said.

Haku looked back at the ice spirit, ''Why are you doing this?''

Kita smiled secretively, ''I got a feeling this visit may do you both some good. It can help to see how Chihiro is doing. But, you, Haku, would see Chihiro as a girl and you, Mayu will see her as a old lady. That is the will of the Grey Lady and you must bring something of hers.'' Kita eyes the purple hair band that Mayu had slipped onto her wrist that morning.

Haku also eyed the band, in a hungry way. ''You mean the Hall of the Grey Lady? I think we should go after dinner. The Lady has her feeding times and I don't think it's best to get messed up in those.''

''The Grey Lady?'' Mayu asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

''I'll tell you later,'' Haku answered.

Kita transformed back to a Arctic Tern and flew towards the balcony. ''I think, one of you guys should let Rin in. She's fallen asleep outside your door from worry.'' with that, the spirit flew out, calling in a haunting lonely way.

Haku waved his hand in an impatient gesture. The doors sprung open and Rin came tumbling in. She quickly stood up and glared at the boy.

''You were in here for hours. Is Mayu alright?'' she asked, her tone softening.

''I'm fine, Rin. Haku flew off and I just kinda dozed off for a while,'' she smiled sheepishly.

Rin sighed with relieve then glared at the girl, ''Well, the least you could of done was to bang on the door or something. That way, I would have done something useful rather than worry!''

''Rin, prepare some food for us and get one of the workers to prepare a food basket.'' Haku sat in his chair, cocked his head slightly then added, ''also, get something warmer for Mayu to wear.''

Both girls looked at Haku strangely, Mayu asked, ''Why? I'm not cold!''

''You will be where we're going.'' Haku folded his arms and a paper and pen appeared in front of him. It started writing in a letter format.

''But, Haku, where will she be going that she'll need warmer clothing? Also, why would you need a food basket? Is there more reason for me to worry?'' Rin asked, placing her hands on her hips and adopting a stern look.

Haku watched the paper and said quietly, ''We'll going to the Grey Lady. You know how long the journey takes and the girl would need some clothing.''

''You can't just drag the poor thing to the Grey Lady! You know things can happen and you're just not strong enough to protect her too! It is dangerous and you're not going to just take the girl there! What? Just to see a dead spirit? I'm sad to know that Chihiro's gone and you know what? You _can't _bring her back! Just seeing her will hurt you more and it will hurt the girl even more!'' Rin yelled at the top of her voice.

Haku stood up, banging his fists on the table, it shook and the pen fell out of the air, making a big black splodge of ink. His voice was low, snarling and menacing, ''I know I can't bring her back. I know the risks of bringing her there and I know that she would want to talk to Chihiro. I also know that it would hurt to see her again but it will be the last time. I also know, you _can't_ stop me.''

Rin stared him straight in the eye, ''You only knew her for a few days. Yes, you love her, yes those few days meant a lot to her and you. It also meant a lot to me and I don't want to see her own granddaughter get hurt. Neither would she.''

Haku almost growled. Mayu stood up abruptly. ''Is this another private argument? You know what? Shut up and quit talking about me because I can hear, and I can also make my own decisions!''

''You don't know what you're getting into, girl. The spirit world is dangerous and you're young.'' Haku said quickly.

Rin smirked, ''There, you said it yourself! She's young and weak!''

Mayu waved her arms about, ''I am not young, I'm just a bit younger then him and also, I can fight! I took body combat for two years!''

''But you can't use magic, can you?'' Rin smiled, ''Stay here, where you'll safe.''

''I am going to make my own decision. I'm sorry, Rin, and I know you worry but I need to see grandmother. She's the only human who understands. Also, I'm sure I'll be alright. If anything, Haku can just turn dragon and fly away.''

Rin shook her head, ''If you really want to go. But it's not that simple. The Grey Lady isn't so simple. Haku, you better bring her back in one piece!'' Rin stormed out, muttering about reckless teens.

Haku sighed and sat back down. The ruin paper disappeared and another replaced it. The pen started writing again.

''Look, it is dangerous but I promise I'll use all my power to ensure your safety. I'll explain more about the Grey Lady while we journey. It'll pass time. Now, go down and get ready and come back up for some food. I'll be here writing a letter to Yubaba explaining our absence. Not that she cares, she probably hope we die along the way.'' he said.

Mayu nodded and turned to go. As she was by the door, she whispered, ''Thank you for letting me see grandma again.''

Haku looked up from his paper but she had already left. He thought back to when Rin said Mayu couldn't use magic but he was confident there was an unknown power within the girl.

* * *

Mayu managed to find her way back to the servants quarters without much problem. She thanked her good memory and sighed. It is weird, she thought, they are only nice to me because of my grandma being Chihiro. I wonder what would happen if I was not related to Chihiro? She pondered on that for quite a while. 

''Aren't you leaving yet?'' the ice blue girl said as she breezed in.

''Oh?''

''I see I'm interrupted your thoughts.'' the spirit smirked.

''No. I was just thinking. That's all. Idle daydream,'' Mayu smiled. Kita didn't reply but walked back out of the room towards the windows. They were open, revealing lush green land.

''You know? You humans are destructive. But it's in your nature. Wherever humans go, death follows.'' she laughed bitterly. ''But, it isn't the single human who harms but the army of humans. It is impossible for just one to wreck a whole forest. You'll need a group to do that.''

Mayu looked at the silhouette of Kita, ''You're right. It takes many of us to make a difference.''

''It only takes one spirit to change the lives of many. It is inevitable that I'm slowly dying, it is also inevitable for humans to stop destroying.''

''Kita, I'm sorry that the ice is melting but every one has to die in the end. Just some sooner then others. But when you die, you return to earth.''

Kita turned round and laughed, ''Yes, we all die. That is the circle of life, and other's will be born after us. I do not blame you humans. Nature has it's way in the end. I will like to die in the north, where the last of the polar bears tread the soft snow.''

''Sounds lovely, when I die, I want to die in a field of flowers, in the midday where the birds are singing their songs.'' Mayu smiled. Talking to Kita like this made her Grandma's death seem more natural and less upsetting.

''Thank you, human. It seems less morbid now to look forward. Even those who die alone will be remembered in the earth itself. Take care, the dragon will try his best to protect you but the Grey Lady is death, Take my blessing.'' Kita blew into her hand and a blue orb hung, glittering brightly. She blew once more and the orb flew directly into Mayu's chest.

Mayu gasped as she felt a cold tingling. It wasn't painful but more refreshing. She yelled her thanks to the Arctic Tern who flew out of the window.

Mayu stared after the bird till it faded away into a speck.

''Mayu!'' She heard Rin's rough voice call.

''I'm here!'' she replied.

The girl walked in holding a cloth bag. ''There's biscuits, bread, dried meat, water and some cake inside. I packed extra water, it isn't safe to drink from mysterious springs as some have magical properties.''

''I understand.''

''Also, do not go near mysterious or suspicious people. Don't trust strangers as not all of them are safe. Let me find you a cloak to wear...'' she started rummaging through the wardrobes.

''Ah, this looks fairly new. Yeah, you can wear this one. It's warm as well.'' Rin handed a blue cloak to Mayu. Despite the thin silk and lightness of it, the cloak was really warm when worn. ''It's magical, normal silk wouldn't be as warm.''

''Thanks,'' Mayu said as she folded the cloak into her shoulder bag. She pulled the string tightly and stood up.

Rin was looking at her strangely. ''You look so like her. She's a beautiful child and so are you. You be careful though, I heard Haku wants to leave tonight so you'll get there tomorrow evening. Which would hopefully be pass dinner for the Lady. If anything happens, I'll kill Haku.''

''Don't worry, I'll be fine.'' Mayu smiled as she placed her bag over her shoulder and picked up the cloth bag, she added as an after thought, ''and if not, you can kill Haku.''

They both burst out laughing then Rin, wiping her eyes gave Mayu a slight nudge towards the door, ''Off you go now. See you in a few days time. Haku's upstairs with some food.''

Mayu walked out, confident she'll be seeing Rin again.

* * *

Haku had sent the letter to Yubaba's room, but he had sneakily placed a spell on it so she won't see it till he's left. He had also tried to mask the scent of magic. 

Next, he used a method of magic that was slightly advance, Yubaba can do it and Kita just about. It was a magic that was used to transport non living things from one place to another so they looked like they appeared out of thin air. Of course, the thing has to exist at first and it is near impossible if you were a mile away from the object.

He knew Rin would have taken his orders down. He used his mind to lightly feel about the kitchen. He found what he was looking for, in one corner was some plates full of food with a card with his name on. He ordered the dishes to come upstairs. Then the dishes were on his table. He then called some cutlery up.

Haku placed a spell on the food to keep their heat while he sat there thinking. His mind played games with the cutlery, allowing the chopsticks to dance playfully across the table. He sighed, the wind chimes sighing with him. They were his companions in a way, they mirrored his feelings and amplified them. If he was angry, they would sound it too.

Haku leant back on his chair and thought. All those years and he would finally see Chihiro. Even if it is for a short amount of time, it was worth it. There is no physical Chihiro but there's still her soul. He felt under his shirt and the bag was still there. The soul catcher bag. He may be able to take Chihiro back to the bathhouse and maybe, if he was strong enough, make her a physical body.

I think Chihiro would want that, she could live here, I'm sure she'll like it, he thought.

There was a small knock at the door and the doors opened. Mayu walked in, she had a shoulder bag and a cloth bag.

''I take it that the cloth bag is the food?'' Haku inquired, She nodded in reply. ''Good. Sit down and have some food.'' he poured some wine into two glasses, ''It's not very strong but a speciality of this Bathhouse. It is made from some snow white berries in the north called Isaberry, named after the Ice Rune.''

''Can I ask you something?'' Mayu said, sitting down on the chair. She took a sip of the wine. It was light and pleasant, reminding her of cherries.

''Go on,'' he replied, head cocked to one side.

''Do you need to eat? Do spirits need to eat? It's an awkward question but I was curious...''

Haku took a sip from his glass, ''All living things need to eat. We can survive longer than humans without food. 1 month for an average spirit. Even then, that spirit, starved for a month will only need a small portion of food to allow him another month of life.''

''Oh, I see. But do you enjoy eating?''

''Food has many flavours. Who wouldn't like to taste different things?''

Mayu picked up her pair of chopsticks and her bowl of rice. They ate in silence for some time, Mayu trying to remember her manners. There was four plates. One had some vegetables on in a oyster sauce. There was a chicken dish, a steamed fish and another with aubergines stuffed with mince prawn. She was familiar with these foods, and ate them, savouring every bite. Her mother preferred take outs rather then cooking in and she only ever got to eat food like this if she was round a relative or dads.

They both put down their chopsticks at the same time. Not all of the food was eaten, Mayu found she wasn't that hungry.

''Right, we better get going if we're to get there tomorrow.'' Haku stated as he got up. ''I don't have anything to bring, except this.'' he walked over to a large wardrobe and opened the doors. Lot's of weapons gleamed at the two of them. He reached in and took out a Katana. The hilt was the head of a dragon and a silver dull colour. He unsheathed it and instead of the dull hilt colour, it was blindingly silver.

''Wow, it's beautiful,'' Mayu said as she looked at the blade. The metal had a wavy line going right through it, done by the different temperatures and reactants during the forging.

''Kamaji helped me make it a year and a half ago. It's the White Dragon Katana, white because it's so blinding, I have an advantage to my enemies. It's specially designed for my body structure.'' he passed the weapon to Mayu who almost dropped it.

''It's quite heavy,'' she said as she struggled to keep it up.

''Not really,.it's already quite light,'' he smirked, obviously drawing attention to her lack of arm muscles.

Mayu glared, ''yeah? Well, you did practice with it and all! I've never held a sword before.''

''Good point. But your enemy wouldn't care if you know how to use a katana or not. I'll give you a dagger for the time being. Just in case I can't keep an eye on you.'' he passed her a small 8 inch dagger. It wasn't as bright as his katana but sharp. ''I suppose we can get you trained when you come back. Kita's pretty good at fighting.''

''I would like that,'' Mayu said, smiling.

''The doorway between the two worlds will close in three days time. If we're good on time, we should get back before midnight on the closing day, which means you'll be able to go home after saying goodbye to Chihiro.''

Mayu frowned, ''I wasn't thinking of going home so soon. Besides, what will I do if I get back and find that my home isn't there?''

He didn't answer her. Instead, he walked to the windows and changed the subject, ''We better get going. I'll turn dragon and you can ride on my back. It'll be cold so put your cloak on. I plan to fly right through the night.''

She took the blue cloak out and put it on. It was warm against her skin. She watched in amazement, for the second time, his transformation. I'll never get use to this, she thought. The dragon beckoned her to come over. She went right up to the dragon but was rather confuse on how she would get on him and where she should sit.

He solved her problems by folding his arms and legs underneath himself, like a cat. He then projected an image of how Chihiro sat into Mayu's mind. Mayu got the idea and climbed on.

Haku then effortlessly streamed out of the room.

Mayu soon realised why a cloak was needed, her limbs were slightly cold. Scales did not offer a lot of body warmth.

''I'll tell you about the Grey Lady,'' she heard a voice in her head. It was a few seconds when she realised that it was Haku. She mentally kicked herself for not knowing. ''She is what you humans call death. In a building in a waste land. The building is mainly a long hallway, she sits on the throne. Two secretaries by the entrance allow souls and spirits who are dead in.'' he stopped to take a breath.

''The spirits are given directions according to what they were. However, they must first go before the Grey Lady. She decides if they should be reincarnated, sent back into earth to nourish others or to eternal suffering. Some, whom she thinks fit into neither these categories are for her to decide what to do with.''

Mayu digested this info, ''So what about her feeding times?''

''She feeds on some of the eternal sufferers. She also feeds on some of the living spirits and humans who may wonder into her Hall. However, there are times when she doesn't feed.'' he answered.

''Like tomorrow when we arrive?''

''Yes''

* * *

Mayu didn't notice how long had passed. They did not say anything afterwards, she sat there looking at the scenery. There were woods, lakes and farms. There was the occasional town or a big manor whom maybe a rich spirit owned. She remembered looking back at one time to see a great big city, in the distance, the lights still noticeably. 

The wind left her alone after a while, she guessed the cloak was doing it's job.

After a while, Mayu didn't realise herself slipping into a sleep...

It was dark, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't even remember where she last was, the dark surrounded her, like some cloth wanting to suffocate her.

A noise, it was soft and gentle but also had a slight sharp edge to it. It was in Minor, something she learnt in her piano lessons. She was reminded of one time when her dad played a sad tune about winter smothering summer with it's giant snowflakes.

She walked towards the sound, not knowing why, not seeing anything.

''_Tokada Miranaki Mayuko'' _she twitched, not expecting a voice. Mayu tried to see who had spoken but the darkness did not let her.

_''Don't worry... I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, I've known you for quite some time but whether you'll recognise a certain black cat or not...'' _The voice was smooth like honey but not quite as sweet. Tempting but not sweet.

''Who are you? What black cat? Who is Miranaki?'' then unbidden, memories surfaced.

_8 years ago, a girl had found a cat in her back yard. It was black and quite large, not as big as a panther but almost. She had saw it in the trees, the cool amber eyes looking back at her. The girl, innocent and not knowing that creatures that are abnormally large can injure, walked up to it. The beast, taken back that a girl would approach him, sat still as the little child stroked his forehead._

_''Mayu!'' the voice of a girl's mother, calling frantically. _

_Footsteps as the parent ran out into the garden, as many mothers will do, seeing their child playing with cats as big as that, ran over to her girl. The woman whispered some frantic words and the cat's fur bristled, it hissed and disappeared into the trees, growling._

_The girl not understanding, cried about her toy going away. The mother sighed with relief and took her child back in._

Mayu shook her head, she didn't know what this person was talking about. She didn't know who Miranaki was. She found she couldn't even remember what her mother had said to the cat. The words ''Shoo! Go away!'' came to her mind but somehow they didn't fit...

_''I'll see you later... Miranaki''_

Mayu woke with a start, she surprised herself so much, she almost fell off the dragon's back.

''I'm sorry, I must have dozed off,'' she apologised, for some reason, the dream she had was troubling...

''We're almost there,'' Haku's voiced echoed in her head. She dismissed the dream as the first ray of the sun was coming up. A dark forbidding building stood in the distance. For some reason, the sun's rays didn't touch it.

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism is good as long as it's not rude 

If there's any errors, please tell me!

Thanx for reading, Mimi xxx


End file.
